Heroes of Olympus House of Hades
by midget125
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have fallen into Tartarus. They must fight their way to the doors of death to meet up with the other demigods. The doors must be closed if they are to stand any chance of defeating Gaia and the Giants. But will they even survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Heroes of Olympus House of Hades FanFiction**

**Warning**: This story contains spoilers from Heroes of Olympus Mark of Athena. So if you have not read that book then I would not suggest reading this. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus series or the book House of Hades Rick Riordan owns them and all characters and ideas expressed here.

**Chapter 1**

**Percy 1**

Percy was falling. This was a hundred times worse than falling from the glacier in Alaska, worse even than falling from the St Louis Arch, at least then he'd been able to see the bottom. The walls around him give off a faint reddish light but not enough to penetrate the inky blackness below, he had no idea when this terrifying free-fall was going to end, not that he particularly wanted it to. A new scene loomed out of the darkness; the walls were now jutted with ledges. Part of one of the marble support columns from Arachne's lair was sitting on a ledge big enough to park a car on. As I was studying it Annabeth let out a shrill cry.

"Oh gods Percy we're going to…!"

I looked at her and noticed the thick line of spider web still attached to her ankle, I followed it with my eyes and saw it was attacked to the marble column. We were going to fall straight past that ledge and then swing like a pendulum into the cliff face below. I looked at Annabeth, her blonde hair blown behind her as we fell, her grey eyes wide with terror. But, even dirty, scratched up and with a bubble-wrapped ankle she was still the most beautiful person I had ever seen. And there was no way I was letting her slam into a wall at 100m/h; thinking fast I pulled her close to me turning my back to the cliff face and shielding her with my body.

"Percy what are you doing?!"

I didn't have time to answer because at that moment the spider web snapped taut, and Annabeth screamed as our combined weight fell completely on her ankle. Next minute WHAM white hot pain exploded along my back, forcing the air out of my lungs. Weakened I let go of Annabeth and began falling once more.

I was lying on a stone floor of some kind and every part of my body ached, dimly I became aware of someone yelling at me.

"Percy! Percy! Oh my gods Percy if you're dead I'm going to kill you!"

I laughed then stopped because it hurt. I opened my eyes, Annabeth was leaning over me looking half relieved half furious.

"What in Hades were you thinking Percy?" she yelled "You could have died!"

"You could have died too!"

"That's no reason to increase your chances!"

That got me mad; after all I had probably just saved her life.

"Annabeth! Only one of us had to hit that wall and there was no way I was going to let it be you wether I died or not!"

And, to my horror instead of retaliating her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh geez Annabeth don't cry I'm sorry."

"I… I thought you were d-dead" she wailed "t-there I was hanging above your body a-and I t-thought you w-were dead and I was all my f-fault!"

"Hey," I said "Hey Annabeth it was not your fault, and anyway I doesn't matter because I'm fine!"

At that she gave me a watery smile because I was quite obviously not fine.

"So," I said keen to keep her from bursting into tears again "what actually happened?"

"Well… when we hit the wall you let go and fell but we were only a metre or so from this ledge, but then you didn't wake up. I was hanging above you so I couldn't check your pulse, and it's so dark down here I couldn't even see if you were breathing or not. Then it took me like, ten minutes to get the spider web off my ankle because I don't have a knife anymore. And, I'm sorry but you're going to have another bruise where I fell on you. Then, when I finally got down you were barely breathing and I thought you were going to die, and I was so mad at you for it I started yelling at you!" she smiled down at me "apparently you heard me."

I smiled back, smiling was defiantly better then crying.

"Oh but Percy… what are we going to do? By the looks of it you've broken almost all of your ribs and we have no ambrosia, we have nothing at all actually! How will you climb to the bottom?"

"Annabeth, about climbing to the bottom, something has just occurred to me, what if there is no bottom? I mean people always describe Tartarus as a bottomless pit!"

"Don't be silly it has a bottom!"

"How do you know?"

"Well in the old stories the poet Hesiod said 'that a bronze anvil falling from heaven would fall nine days before it reached the earth. The anvil would take nine more days to fall from earth to Tartarus.' That suggests that there is an end."

"So that's all we have to go on? One tiny piece of mythology?"

"Pretty much, yes"

"Great." I sighed

"OK," she said "I'm going to scout around the ledges, to see if anything useful landed on them." She turned to me, "don't you go wandering off now!"

I rolled my eyes "Ha ha ha," I said sarcastically "your just sooo funny." I was, quite obviously, in no position what so ever to move at all.

"Percy… hey Percy wake up!"

"What's wrong?"

"Look what I've found!"

I opened my eyes, Annabeth was sitting next to me with a small bundle off stuff.

"Eat this."

I held out my hand and into it Annabeth dropped a square of Ambrosia which I ate obediently. It tasted like the blue double espresso jelly beans my mom always gave me, I felt better straight away.

"Annabeth where did you get the ambrosia?"

"There was a box full of it, it think it must have been Arachne's. But look what else I have! My Backpack and my knife!" she held them up for me to see, "Daedalus' laptop has been ruined, but at least we have everything else. And in a car I found a compass, a few bottles of water, a picnic blanket and a picnic basket full of…"

"Food…" I moaned as she pulled off the lid, only then realising how hunger I was.

We ate a sandwich each and another piece of ambrosia, had a drink and then rolled up into the picnic blanket.

"Sleep." Annabeth said, "we're going to need our strength, we have a big job ahead of us."

And that, Percy reflected as he drifted off into unconsciousness, is the understatement of the century.


	2. Percy II

**Percy II**

Percy dreamed he was on the Argo II. He was in the mess hall looking around at one of the saddest bunches of demigods he had ever seen, Piper and Jason were holding hands on the table but no one was talking or even looking at each other. They were all just sitting there staring morosely at their food as though hoping it would eat itself. After a while Leo stood up,

"I'm going to check on Festus." He trudged dispiritedly from the room.

One by one the demigods and Coach Hedge made their excuses and left. Eventually Jason and Piper were the only ones still at the table. Jason stood up still holding Piper's hand.

"Leo..." he said jerking his head in the direction of the bronze figurehead, she nodded and followed him out into the night. Percy trailed along behind them. Leo was indeed conferring with Festus.

"So Leo... what's the plan man?" Jason asked as he came level with him.

"Oh well, we're going to try flying directly South-East to Greece. It's faster, plus on the water we're at a disadvantage since... since Percy... fell."

"Yea... hey listen man you're not still blaming yourself are you?"

"It was my fault; I opened Nemesis's fortune cookie. I accepted the consequences and then Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus you think that was a coincidence?"

Piper spoke up "You can't blame yourself! Blame Gaia or Arachne! Blame Nemesis and her stupid fortune cookie! This is NOT your fault Leo! And we'll get them back!"

Even in a dream Percy could feel the charmspeak washing over him erasing everything else; suddenly he hated Gaia, Arachne and Nemesis. He would make them pay and Percy and Annabeth would be saved! He snapped himself out of it; Piper's charmspeak was getting powerful. He figured if it affected him this badly in a dream Leo and Jason had no hope. Sure enough Leo was looking positively cheerful and Jason had actually pulled out his sword and was looking around on the off chance that one of them would appear so he could exact his revenge. Upon seeing the boys reactions to her words Piper looked horrified.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry sometimes I do it without meaning to!"

As she said this the spell was broken, Jason lowered his sword and though his eyes remained slightly glazed he turned to Piper and smiled,

"Its fine Pipes we know you didn't mean to."

She grinned at him in a sheepish manner "Yea well I'm going to go to bed before I convince you to jump over the side of the ship or something."

Leo made a big show of going stiff and beginning to walk towards the railings that surrounded the Argo II.

"Shut up!" she said but she walked over to him and gave him a hug "night admiral."

She gave Jason a kiss. "See you in the morning sparky."

Jason laughed "Sparky? Have you seen your hair?"

"What?" she reached up and felt her hair which was now standing up on end like she'd been exposed to high levels of static electricity. "Jason!"

"It was an accident!" he replied trying and failing to look innocent.

"You're impossible!" and with that she left to go to bed.

Leo moved closer to Jason. "Her charmspeak is getting powerful though." Jason looked at Leo incredulously,

"I wanted to challenge Gaia to single combat! Powerful doesn't even begin to describe what she can do! But… she was right man" Jason clapped Leo on the shoulder "we'll get them back."

"Yea" muttered Leo "but at what cost?"

Thousands of miles away Percy awoke with a start. Annabeth was still asleep; he'd wait until she woke up to tell her. He thought over all that he'd seen making sure he could remember it all. They were flying South-East to Greece, They were all upset he and Annabeth were gone, something about Nemesis and a fortune cookie and everyone was alright even if they were a bit depressed. Percy looked around; being in Tartarus was terrifying and lonely at the best of times. After seeing the Argo II and the people he'd come to regard as family, being here was almost unbearable. He figured if not for Annabeth he would've already gone insane, and they hadn't even seen any monsters yet. No wonder Nico had that shattered look in his eyes, being down here all by himself; it's amazing they didn't have to book him a padded cell. Annabeth woke up a little while later.

After a quick breakfast Percy decided to tell Annabeth what he'd seen.

"I had a dream."

"Really? I had a nightmare!"

"What happened in yours?"

She looked at him, "We fell into Tartarus."

"Ha Ha Ha." He said sarcastically "Why aren't you a comedian?"

She grinned at him and he realised how incredible she actually was. In the past day she had broken her ankle, stood up to her greatest fear and fallen into Tartarus. Yet here she was making jokes tying to keep his spirits up despite the fact that she was in just as bad a situation as he was. It made him feel guilty for being negative.

"Well?" she said "What happened in your dream?"

He told Annabeth everything. She sighed with relief to hear that the other demigods were safe. She laughed when I told her about Jason, Piper and Leo's antics but the sound faded quickly, lost in the endless Abyss.

"How's your ankle?" I asked her.

"It's fine." She said reaching down with her knife to cut off the bubble wrap cast. We were quiet for a while then she said "What are we going to do Percy?"

"What do you mean?"

"We have to battle our way through Tartarus. How do you kill something that's already died and gone to Hell?"

"I don't know, how do you kill something that's already died, gone to Hell and come back again? Numerous times. 'Cause that's what we're doing every time we kill a monster back on the surface."

She laughed, "I suppose you have a point… How do you do it Percy?"

"Do what?"

"Believe that everything will just be OK?"

"Because," I said, lacing my fingers through hers "I know we're together and if we are, we can do anything. I know that I love you… and there is no way I'm letting you die down here. Plus we are not going to die while the gods owe us."

She looked at me inquisitively "Owe us what?"

"You're kidding right? We've destroyed monsters and fought Titans, saved Olympus and battled Giants. We fell into Tartarus for Zeus's sake! The Gods OWE us a happily ever after!"

She laughed yet again, "Very true."

I bought her hand still entwined in mine, up to my lips and kissed it. And, despite the fact that we were alone in Tartarus and we were probably going to die, for a moment I was just glad to be with her.


End file.
